Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities.
Electronic devices may be utilized to share documents by, for example, attaching the document to an email or text message. The recipient of the message with attached document may wish to open the attached document on a portable electronic device. Generally, documents that are attached to a message are not included when the message is transmitted to the portable electronic device and a recipient must separately download the document if the recipient wishes to view the document on the portable electronic device.
Improvements in electronic devices are desirable.